To-date, it has been possible for a general user to temporarily repair a tire puncture using a tire puncture repair liquid. However, since tire puncture repair liquid generally includes an anti-freezing agent such as ethylene glycol, it is not possible to dispose of tire puncture repair liquid recovered after tire puncture repair without change. Therefore, a coagulant that is capable of coagulating a tire puncture repair liquid has been suggested (for example, Patent Document 1).